Fraternizing with the Enemy
by Sunset-Hopes
Summary: Meet Yume, wanted in 9 diffrent countries, unstoppible. Untill L got on her case. 3 years later, Yume has been in jail for 5 months and L needs her help, on catching Kira. A killer should know another killer... right? Welcome to a world of lies. LXYume OC
1. Fratenizing with the Enemy

KAY! First story ever on ... hope that you all likes it!!

"Talking" 'Thinking' _Song/exageration _**Yelling/Time Change**

& STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPALLED & - I own nothing EXCEPT the story line -

WORDCOUNT: 1,061

--

"_Leave me alone_

_"Leave me alone_

_Get out of my face_

_I'm tired and low_

_Feeling so misplaced_

_Time for you to go_

_Guess I know I'm better off on my own, oh_

_Leave me alone_" I sung as I wrapped my towel around my self. My name is Yume, or Nightmare, it depends who you are. If you are a friend or family, I'm Yume. Long white blond hair, Eyes so dark they look black, slightly sun kissed skin, and a perfect killer. Or at least I was. You see, this "L" bastard talked to "Mizu" telling her that he needed a job done. He wanted this "Mello" guy killed. Right! You don't know that I was the famous assassin, Nightmare. Those where the days. Call, Cash, Kill, Card, Cash. Simple and easy. Known around the world for assassinations, wanted in 9 different countries, unstoppable, untraceable me. Or so I thought. You see, "L" is the worlds double crosser. He called up Mizu telling her that he wanted some Mello killed. He gave the address and paid 10 grand. Mizu called my cell and told me where to go, why, and how much he's paying. The money was the most important part. It decided how soon it happened. 10,000 is 3 days, 20,000 is 2 and 30,000 is that night. So being the Nightmare I was I planned it all out. What knife to use, how to disguise my self, point of entry.. everything was going to be perfect. I didn't use guns. There too loud and attract to much attention. So I walk to the office wearing black jeans, long sleeve black shirt, gloves and socks, shoes are too loud, a red wig and purple contacts. I was paled by make-up.

-

**FLASH BACK**

-

I entered the old office thought the vent. I heard nothing. Something was wrong, I could tell. Thinking quickly I start backing up only to hear multiple gunshots. I freeze and after 5 minutes start moving back again, Only to fall to the floor. I got up and looked around, not bothering to take out my knife, these people had guns, a knife wouldn't do too much.

"Hello Nightmare I am-" a recorded voice started saying.

"L, yeah, I thought so." I said cutting the recoded voice off.

"- having caught the Nightmare at last I suggest that you come quietly. This would be with in your best interests because, as you can see, my men have guns ..." Blah, blah, blah.. like I cared about that. Walking up to the recorder and taking it off the table, only to drop it. Causing it to break.

"Oh, silly me!" I say loudly, mocking the armed men. My eyes darted to a window about 50 feet away. I could run to it, these people don't look like they could get to me in time. I was about to run when I remembered what Mizu always said 'Don't under estimate anyone, it will be your down fall.' I took out my cell and pressed "1" calling Mizu.

"Hello Nightmare, I am L." said the voice

"where is she?" I said, panicking. If anything happened to Mizu...

"Oh, you mean "Mizu" she's alright. Nothing will happen to her if you go with my men." the voice said. I could almost see the smile behind it. He caught me, and her knew it.

"Let me talk to her." I demanded in to the phone.

"Oh, I can't do that. Jail's don't like callers." Jail? Shit... I have to go there so I can get us out.. stupid smart guy. I hung up the phone, walked to the man that was by the desk, sighed and held out my hands.

"You win."

-

**END FLASHBACK**

-

"_This isn't gonna work_

_Don't call me on the phone_

_Because I'm all out of words_

_I'll face the unknown_

_Thinking about all the ways that I've grown_

_Oh, Leave me alone_" I sang snapping out of the flashback. Walking over to the bench and grabbing the orange suit thing. I hated this thing. Pointless, scratchy, and... orange. I hate orange, stupid color should die. Moving on... looking to my left I see Mizu, or Alice. my best friend and helper back in the 'days'.

"Hey, Alice..." I whispered

"No, not today." She whispered back. she knew what I was talking about.. I wanted out. And I wouldn't go without her. The only reason she won't come is she thinks that Mark likes her. Gosh.. she shouldn't let feelings get in the way! ARGH!

"...Next week?" I pleaded

"We'll see." she said smirking. Standing up I started walking back to our cell. Only to be pulled aside by a guard,

"You have a visitor." he said gruffly.

"Really now? And why is that?" I said doing my best not to laugh at his unsmiling face.

"Ask him, not me." he said pushing me to the room where the dude musta been.

"And if I don't wanna see him?"

"Thats nice." he said closing the door with a snap. Turning around to see who had come to see me, I saw an old man. He had a laptop with the letter "L" is old English text.

"Nightmare, I am L" a modified voice said.

"No shit, come to make my life more then hell? What did you come here for you fuck-head" I snapped, looking away from the screen to the old man I smiled.. I wonder what he thinks of me now?

"You could put it that way, I need your help. Have you heard of Kira?" the voice questioned

"Pshh.. who the hell hasn't?"

"You shouldn't swear like that. Not lady like"

"Your point? I'll ask again, why. Are. You. Here?"

"I. Need. Your. Help."

"Thats nice. Toodles person-who-is-behind-the-computer-that-is-too-chicken-to-show-his-face. Nice meeting you sir." I said to the computer then to the old man, bowing at him. I walked out. Hell will freeze over before I help HIM.

--

Hey, you should review and tell me what you think!


	2. Damn Hell

HI

HI!! sorry for shortness, next one will be longer!!

"Talking" 'Thinking' _Song/exageration _**Yelling/Time Change**

& STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPALLED & - I own nothing EXCEPT the story line -

WORDCOUNT: 717

--

Damn hell and its stupid timing, thousands of people say "Hell will freeze over before ..." but it just HAD to freeze for that bastard. I have to admit, being outta jail for the first time in 5 months is pretty nice. And the limo adds a nice touch as well... NO! I shouldn't be complimenting it...

"Um... Excuse me, Sir?" I asked keeping the politeness in my voice with difficulty.

"What is it Yume?" Holy shit dude, he knows my name. Not good.

"Why have I been taken out of jail, to catch a killer and help the bast-guy that put me IN jail? that seems justa lot backwards."

"Because that is what L wants," damn his short reply. Damn his money that got.. me.. outta.. jail... I'M FREE!! At long last!! Looking to my left I see the only thing that could make me mad.. no door handles. Stupid fuck thinks of everything.

"Sir, can you roll down the windows?" So I can get out.. smart me, not saying the last part "heeheehee".. He'll never catch on..

"Whats so funny, Miss?" Shit.

"Nothing... ok maybe you got me outta jail.. did Mr.Stupid-smart-guy forget that I'm an assassin and will kill him on sight?" I said feeling smartical.

"Mr. L knows what you are. He also knows that you kill for money, not hate."

"That can change.."

--

I stepped out of the Limo and watched it drive off. Rolling my eyes at the hotel as I walked up to it.. its the most expensive one in Tokyo, typical. Damn Mr. Stupid-smart-guy-who-happens-to-be-rich.. his name is getting a little long.. lets call him bastard!! That works! Following Mr. Sir I stepped in the elevator. Sense your most likely wondering.. no I'm not wearing the orange suit thing. Mr. Sir gave me some clothing before we left. Its black sweats and a somewhat tight navy blue shirt that says "Its a day pass.." in white. Ok, so I love the shirt, sue me. Stepping off the damned elevator and on to the top floor I added to Mr. Sir,

"So I'm I 'working' against my will with a computer screen?" He just smiled and opened the door at the end of the hall for me. I stepped in and felt the door close behind me. Looking up I see a person in their early 20's walk around the corner.

"Hello, I am -" the voice belonging to the early 20's Guy said. Looking at his face more closely I saw that under his eyes were black rings. If I get rings like that... Its eyeliner. He had messy black hair and doesn't know hoe to stand up strait. Great...

"L, more commonly known as bastard." I said, I seem to have a thing for cutting him off, don't I?

"Nightmare, you are exceedingly rude." he said looking like he was winning, psh yeah right!!

"Yes L, I suppose I am. However you are exceedingly stupid."

"I am the worlds top 3 detectives."

"And you let out the worlds top assassin, who is bent on killing you."

**L's POV**

I heard the door close and decided that its time to come out. I walked around the corner to see a girl with light blond hair. She had the perfect shirt on for her..'its a day pass' thats great.

"Hello I am-" I started to say only to be cut off by the girl in front of me.

"L, more commonly known as bastard," she said cutting me off.

"Nightmare, you are exceedingly rude." I said with a smirk.

"Yes L, I suppose I am. However you are exceedingly stupid." Stupid? how was I stupid??

"I am the worlds top 3 detectives."

I said, deciding on my emotionless-its-no-big-deal voice.

"And you let out the worlds top assassin, who is bent on killing you." she said in an equity emotionless voice. Shit. I forgot about that.

--

REVIEW!!


	3. Black PWNS

Argh, I Typed this out at like 1:00 this morning

Argh, I Typed this out at like 1:00 this morning... sorry once again if its too short for your liking, but its longer then the last one.

"Talking" 'Thinking' _Song/exageration _**Yelling/Time Change**

& STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPALLED & - I own nothing EXCEPT the story line -

WORDCOUNT: 910

--

After the investigation team left I let out a loud sigh.

"Nightmare, thats rude." L said in a bored voice, staring intently at the computer screen.

"Yep, it sure is. However, its not my fault that we've gotten no where in 2 weeks," I said looking for a fight. Things with L never could be easy, peaceful moment.. only when I say so. When he didn't reply I started wondering what he's doing on that computer.. maybe its something I can pin him for, like porn! Haha!! He is so screwed. Using my assassin, or as I like to call them, ninja skills, I was standing over his shoulder. Damn, not porn.. online shopping?? Huh... I guess if the light is your one true hatred...Oh! Look! sweaters!! I could use some new clothes.. I should get the black one. I saw his cursor hover over the green one. My eyes widened. The black one was way better.. ninja time. I grabbed his hand and made him click on the black hoodie.. hover, click, purchased, OWNED!!

"What the hell Nightmare?!" I screamed at me. "Why did you do that?!"

"Blacks a better color." I said in a tone stating the no-shit of the century.

"No, its not." he said going to click on the green hoodie again.. NINJA!! I unplugged the mouse.

"Psh.. yes it is!! Best color out there!!"

"That would be green."

"BLACK!"

"GREEN!"

"BLACK!!"

"Ah, but blacks not even a color, I win." He said turning the chair around to face me. He had a smile that made him look like a panda.. damn cute smile.

"BL - wait? what did you say?"

"Black is a shade, not a color.. green wins." Oh, that what he thinks!

"Yeah, but green is ugly like orange. so EAT THAT!"

"At least its a color." Oh, I'll get him...

"Yeah, but black is better, know why? Because I said so." I said moving my foot so I could pull the chair out from under him. We'll see who wins.

"Thats a stupid reason.. besides.. ever see a black marshmallow. I didn't think so." He said moving his hand to the left slightly. Whats he doing? What ever. I raised my other foot up and took off my shoe.. I love my shoes.. they be awesome.. but I had to show him somehow. "And so there for green is better then bla-" He started saying with his eyes closed. I raised my shoe up above his head and saw his eyes snap open when I let go of the shoe. On to his head!! HAHA!! Black rules.

**L's POV**

I snapped my eyes open to see Yume standing with her foot around a leg of my chair and a arm above her head. Odd, I thought. Then I felt something heavy hit my head. Felt like shoe. But before I had time to consider this, I felt my chair pull away and myself falling. I groped around in the air for something to hand on to. I grabbed something smooth and soft. I heard a scream and saw that I had grabbed Yume! I landed on the floor and felt her fall on top of me. I opened my eyes again (I closed them when I hit the floor) and saw her startling me.

"Bum-faced-chicken-noodle-fuck-on-the-side-of-my-fucking-head-damn his-soup." She muttered, not seeming to have noticed that she was on top of me.

"Whats that about my soup?" I said smirking. She looked up shocked. Now that I thought about it, she was rather pretty. I started to sit up and she fell on my legs. Wincing slightly in pain I moved in to kiss her cheek. I wonder what she'll do.. I bet its funny. Damn that thought.. damn it.. I felt a hand on my face and I saw her glaring at me. SLAP! Who knew that a hand could move from my cheek, back, and to my cheek again. And with such force too. I felt her push me back and, I'll admit, I was confused. Then I felt a weight on my chest. She was sitting on me. Great, just fucking great.

**Yume's POV**

I felt my self land on something squishy. Keeping my eyes closed I rubbed the side of my head. When Fuck-face grabbed me I hit it on the table.

"Bum-faced-chicken-noodle-fuck-on-the-side-of-my-fucking-head-damn his-soup." I muttered to myself.

"Whats that about my soup?" He said smirking. I opened my eyes and was shocked.. holy shit, I'm sitting on a L!! Wried. He stared sitting up and I felt my self fall on to his legs. He kept leaning forward.. like he was gonna kiss me.. ok.. NO!! I put my hand on his cheek looking for the muscle in it. It would hurt most there. HA! Found it. I pulled it back and slapped him where my hand has been. I saw his eyes snap open, but I wasn't done yet. I pushed him back so he was laying on his back and got up... only to sit on his chest.. I could almost hear his annoyance. THIS would be interesting.

--

REVIEW!! please ??


	4. Nobody

HEY EVERYONE

HEY EVERYONE!! Hope you like this chapter Things start getting more intersting, or so I think.

"Talking" 'Thinking' _Song/exageration _**Yelling/Time Change**

& STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPALLED & - I own nothing EXCEPT the story line -

WORDCOUNT: 1,147

I sat there thinking what to do. Wow… I'm on top of the 'worlds top 3 detectives' and I didn't know what to do with him. Pathetic. What to do what to do.., I could get his REAL name… but it would be better to find it out on my own. I could spill some tea on him… but that wouldn't accomplish anything. I could eat all his cake. I can reach it from here too! Hahahaha!! I have discovered how to make the famous L mad at me, lovely. I reached over to the table and grabbed a random piece of cake. It had been bitten in to, most likely the one he was eating before I used my ninja skills on him. I held it up in front of his face… then remembered that he could only see the plate bottom. So I sat it on his chest and stuck the fork in to it. Watching his reactions carefully, I hardly held in a laugh. His eyes had gone even bigger then I've ever seen them. I stuck the cake in my mouth and heard him gasp. God, its only cake… right?

L's POV

I saw her reach up on to the table and grab something. I couldn't see what it was as she held it up over my face... looked like a plate. Weird I thought. Then I felt something on my chest. I looked up and felt my eyes go wide… it was MY cake. She stuck some on a fork and put it in her mouth. I gasped. My… cake… I was shocked. NO ONE eats my cake with out my telling them they can. She had crossed the line. I could live with the whole 'I-could-kill-you-anytime-I-want' thing, but that was my cake. Speaking of killing, why am I still alive?? Weird, I should ask her later. I looked at her again and saw that she had finished two pieces of my beautiful cake and was reaching for her third… two can play at that game. Once again she had put the plate on my chest. I tried to raise my arm up and snatch the cake away… but my arm brushed didn't move. I felt her legs shift so that they were on my arms, apparently making sure that I didn't take back MY cake. I don't remember ever being so annoyed with something only semi work related. Stupid non-existent social life. Man, I need to get out more.

Yume's POV

I kept watching him as I ate my third piece of cake. I wasn't getting the results I want. He's just sitting there… at first he reacted great, but now his eyes are all glazed over… like he's thinking… or plotting. SHIT!! HE'S PLOTTING AGENST ME!! I need to plot as well… oh the joys. Let's get started! Um… I could online shop for baby things in his name… no he can send them away as a mistake. I could eat his cake… right… that's what I'm doing now. I could make him get Alice outta jail. I wonder how its going with that guy anyway. She would hate me for getting her out before anything happened. She's weird like that. Shit, I need plans!! Um… Hell if I know!!

Then my answer walked in the door, Hello, you're a new person here.

"L are you here??" he asked. Now that I look at him… he reminds me of someone that is always 'picture perfect' a suit? Who the hell wears suits!? If it was a work meeting then yeah… but its just L.

"Nightmare… get off me now. That's Yagami Light. He's my top suspect" he whispered. Clearly not wanting to be found with me sitting on him. HA! I was right; my plan walked though the door.

"NO! I WILL NOT GET OFF!! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!! MAN WHORE!!" I yelled. As planned Mr. Picture-Perfect walked over. I quickly brought tears to my eyes, thinking of my family. I looked up at Light, all teary eyed. He reached out a hand to me as if to help me up. I grabbed it and got off of L, thanked Light and ran off to the bedroom. Slamming the door behind me. I jumped on the bed and started to fake cry. After about 2 minutes of that I muffled it with a pillow, they wouldn't notice that I had stopped and was standing by the door listing.

"-the hell happened?!" I heard Light yelling at L…. Oh the non-existent irony.

"N-n-n-nothing!! I have no idea what she's talking about!! She sat on me! I never did anything!! She's the DEVIL!!" he said just as loud as Light, pointing to the door. Hell I could be fake crying and still hear what they were saying. Then it came to me… Light Yagami was a gentle man. He would stop L from stopping me from running out the door. I could leave, assassinate L, free Alice, and start up assassination again! SWEET!! I grabbed my small black and purple backpack and started stuffing it full of everything I could find that would be useful; sweat pants, sweater, toothbrush, hair brush, that fleece thing on the bed, two water bottles from the mini fridge, about 5 bucks on the dresser. I sung the bag over my shoulder, pushed on my shoes and opened the door. L and Light looked around. L's eyes said "OMFG NO!" and Light's said "Its ok, I'll help you get away." I walked to the door and opened it.

"Good-bye L-kun." I said, with mock sadness in my voice. L started to get up but Light, bless him, pushed him down saying.

"Don't make her stay with you." I could have burst out laughing but I didn't. If I did Light would know what was going on… and that would work like shit." Mikomi-Chan, your welcome to stay at my place," He said looking at me with hopeful eyes. Argh… I bet he wants 'here-I'll-take-the-pain-away sex. And where did Mikomi come from? I bet its L, saving my identity, I ALMOST feel guilty, wait... and its gone!!

"No thank-you Light-Chan, I have somewhere to go." I smiled at him and walked out the door… I remembered the note I left on his bed;

Nobody could cause the pain you have,

Can you live with yourself after what you've done,

Keep all of your pointless apologies,

The day will come when you have …

Nightmares of me.

He'll get it. I don't think Light will, he looks smart with things like numbers. Hopefully L under stands…. _Nobody_ can keep the Nightmares.

--

SO! She's free and on the streets! REVIEW!!


	5. Partners

"Someone holds me safe and warm,

"Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory,

Far away, long ago

things I yern to remember

and a song someone sings

Once upon a December" I mumble-sing to myself as I walk around the hotel room, it was quite nice, cheap, but nice. Getting the money for it was easy enough too. All I had to do was walk about 5 block away, go sit in a small coffee shop, buy some coffee, drink, and get the money from the till when no one was there. See? EASY!!...Room service is needed. I picked up the phone and dialled to the front desk.

"Hello! Thank you for choosing room service tonight! What can I get for you??" the voice said on the line.

"Um... I'll get the chicken fillet dish, with red wine and some cake for dessert"

"What type of cake would you like? We have strawberry, chocolate and carrot cake"

"Um... I'll have chocolate please!"

"That comes to 30.68, this will be added to your bill. Thank you" She said before I hung up. Flicking on the T.V I surfed until I came upon 'Family Guy Marathon' starting in about 20 minutes... so I watched Seinfeld until my food came and the

marathon started.

-TIMESKIP-

"HAHAHHAHA!!" I screamed/laughed at the T.V.

"IT'S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING... SLEEP BITCH!!" screamed the wall... or person on the other side of it.

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!!" I screamed back. After 5 Minutes of silence I thought that I had won... then there's a knock at the door. I look down at the black sweat pants and a white tank top. Good enough. I ran my finger though my hair and opened the door. It was some guy in his 30's. 'Weird, I don't know this freak show' I thought as I closed the door. But he seemed to have blocked it with his foot.

"You said something about fucking in here?" he said.

"Aww shits... I'm sure it could be great... but no." I said slamming the door on his foot again, this time with more force.

"But love, you said I could, why don't you come back to my room, me and the guys are bored anyway." he grabbed my arm and pulled.

"LET GO!!" I yelled as he pulled me and pushed me into "his" room, sure enough…there were two other guys. I relaxed. The looked strong... but I could still beat them.

"This, her Ryuga?" one asked, he was bald and looked over weight. The other had strawberry blond hair on his head and looked well like he worked out.

"You know it guys…pretty eh?" the man holding me shoved me on the bed. I stood up and jumped off the bed.

"Well, this has been fun guys, but try going to a club if yeah wanna get laid." I said walking to the door. Then some fleshy arms grabbed me by the waist.

"Fun only starting." he whispered in my ear pushing me back on the bad. The other guy... Ryuga was it? Grabbed the strap on my tank-top and cut it, then the other. I felt my shirt starting to slip off my body. Looking to the small table I say all the beer cans and some cards. Drunk eh?

"Hey, Fuckheads!! Know who I am??" they all looked at me with wondering eyes. "Nightmare." I said. Then they stared laughing at me.

"THAT chick is in the cellar. Don't kid yourself honey." I glared at him. How dare he not fear the Nightmare!! I jumped up and landed behind him. Snapping his neck I heard the other guys try and get to the door, but I blocked them. I pictured the face of my drunk mother and druggie father instead of their own. I grabbed the dropped knife and slit their throtes. Crimson blood spilled on to my chest and i used the knife to write Nightmare on the wall, I even put the moon behind it. I found their wallets and stole the money inside. Took the knife with me and walked out. Closing the door behind me, I slipped in to my room and went to bed, thinking the night over in my dreams.

L's POV

"L!!" I turned around to see Light-kun standing behind me. "There has been another killing."

"Where, Light-kun?" I said. He had caught my attention. It might be Kira.

"Moon Shine Hotel, there were three men. One had his neck broken and two had their thoughts slit. But that's not the worse part. Nightmare seems to be back. She wrote her name on the wall, it looked like her old Card." he said in a rush. I raised an eyebrow.

"She's already started then."

Yume's POV

After about 3 hours of sleep, I changed back in to my day clothing and left the hotel, after paying. I walked the streets for about an hour I decided to stop for some food. There was a small coffee shop about 5 minutes back. I turned around and walked to the shop. I almost screamed. L was sitting in a corner booth, with Light. I walked you and ran to the shot across the street. Scissors and hair die. That is all I need. I got some scissors and that "perfect 10" junk. I rushed to a gas station and went in to the bath room, not even looking around my surroundings. I started chopping at my long white blond hair with the scissors. I looked up in the mirror. My once long hair that went past my but was now to my shoulders. I looked at the hair on the floor sadly and got out the hair die. It was the darkest blue. I slopped the dye in to my hair then waited ten minutes. I stuck my head under the sink and started to rinse it out once it was all out I dried it with paper towel. I stood up and looked in the mirror again. It was a drastic change, but I liked it. I stepped out and gave the lady at the desk her key back. She didn't even look up. I walked back to the cafe and saw that they were still there. I sat in the booth beside L and Light with my back facing Light's.

"So the girl I let leave last night was Nightmare?? Why didn't you stop me!!" he said in a scream whisper.

"I tried too, you were just too busy looking at her breasts to notice!" he replied. I could have hit Light.

"-ould you like today?" the waitress asked me. I can't believe I didn't notice her!

"Vanilla cake please." I said thinking quickly.

"Coming right up" She replied, but I wasn't listing. Light has heard my voice and seemed to recognized it,

"L, she is here." he whispered so quietly I could hardly hear him.

"…Where?" L must have pointed to my table because next thing I know, L and Light are standing at my table. I looked up with what I hoped looked like a confused face.

"Um... hi...do I know you?" L smiled tauntingly.

"Yes you do." Light said leaning in. "Nightmare-kun." I took another bite of my cake. L's smile widened. He recognized how I'm eating my cake.

"YOU STUPID FUCK!!" the waitress screamed. She had long midnight black hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to glow. She was talking to this overweight girl with red hair. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME WE DON'T HAVE FUCKING BURGERS!! THIS IS A FUCKING TEA SHOP FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" she started ranting. I stood up.

"I have to help my...uh...friend!! Yeah that's it!" I said pushing past Light and walking to the yelling girl.

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN!!" I yelled at the red head. "ARE YOU DEFF?? THERE ARE NO FUCKING BURGERS HERE!!" The other girl looked at me. I read her name tag... Kurai Kaosu. Nice. The red headed girl tried to stand up, but Kurai grabbed her shoulder and forced her down, she seemed to have dug her nails in to the girl's shoulder... that would explain the blood slowly dripping down her shoulder. I could be good friends with this Kurai girl.

"We. Have. No. FUCKING. Burgers. Here." She hissed, her voice dripping with venom. The red head stood up again,

"Then I'll eat somewhere else." She said, smart cookie eh? Kurai slapped her, most likely for not saying that in the ten minutes that she was ranting. When she pulled her hand away there was a red mark, and she seemed to have dragged her long claw like black-painted nails along the girl's cheek.

"I thought you were my friend Kurai!" Miss. Prissy-Bitch said with tears in her eyes.

"Ikeike, how could I, be your friend when you are the world's biggest slut?!" She yelled after the running red head while throwing the tea cup at her. Then the manager walked up to Kurai.

"What the deuce?!" he started yelling at her. He was an old man, BEER BELLY! "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Well, you see... that stupid girl wanted a burger. So I pointed out that it's a TEA shop…then she went on about how 'the customers always right' and about how I should 'treat her with respect'. I wasn't really listing though…so she poked me. THEEN I exploded and I think you heard the rest," she said, examining her black painted nails in a bored fashion.

"...You're fired..." he said looking scared for his life.

"FUCKIN AWESOME!! GOD, IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!! EVER NOTICE THAT YOU ALWAYS GIVE MEH WARNINGS?! I'M SO GLAD!! HAHAH!! I'M FREE!! HEY, POEPLE!! YOU CAN GET MY OLD SUCK-ASS JOB!! FIVE WHOLE FUCKING BUCKS A HOUR!! YAY!! HAVE A NICE LIFE YOU GODLESS HEATHENS!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs while jumping in the air. Kurai linked her arm though mine and walked out of the tea shop, slamming the door behind us, breaking it in the process, the manager was too scared to do anything about it though.

"And your name is?" she asked she asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yume Nigai you?" Her eyes narrowed slightly then she smiled.

"I seemed to have picked a good room mate! I'm Kurai Kaosu, or 'Night Kitten'" She said with a playful sly smirk, now it was my turn to be shocked.

"The theif?" I asked. Wow, she did pick a good 'room mate'

"The one and only" She said smiling at me. Perfect. We walked for about half an hour before we reached Kurai's apartment. It was on the top floor, so it was a larger one. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a dark purple living room with black furniture. There were dark purple cushions and a black rug on the wood floor also the curtains were black with blood splatters.

"Welcome home roomy!!" she stated tossing her messenger bag on to the coffee table along with her keys. "I've been looking for you for along time now...I wanted to become a team. There's a guest room down the hall and on the right, my room and the bathroom are on the left. Kitchen is over there" she said pointing behind her, around the corner. I walked over to the guest room and opened the door. It was painted a pink. The twin bed was covered in matching sheets and pillow case, where the bed spread was black with pink sakura petals on it. There was a closet in the corner by the door and a mirror about the head on the bed. I dropped my small bag on the bed and walked back to the kitchen. Kurai was making tuna sammatches. Yeah, I call them sammitches, bite me.

"So, will you join me?" she asked passing me a sammitch and some chocolate milk. I bit into the sandwich, letting the suspense grow. I already thought it over when I was in my new room. Yes, that means I'm accepting her offer.

"Yes, I'll join. We split everything 50/50, I live here with you and I need some clothing!!" I said, almost yelling the last part. She raised her left eye brow and said "well then what are we waiting for?" Kurai grabbed her wallet out of her bag and pulled me out of the apartment.


	6. The Begining Of The End

After about 3 hours of non-stop shopping, Kurai and I walked into hot topic. You must be wondering how we could pay for all this…. Well, Kurai is a thief, there for rich… and I'm just using her card… its all good.

"Hey Yume" she half yelled across the store.

"Fo' shizzle?" I said looking over at her. She raised an eyebrow, shook her head and motioned me to come over to where she was. I walked over and saw her pointing to a skin-tight long sleeve black shirt with blood red fishnet over it. Yeah, it looked awesome.

"Buy it. I'll get the purple one." She said pointing to a shirt like mine but with purple fishnet and a black hood. I grabbed the shirts and put them in out overflowing basket. That's when I caught sight of a white shirt. I sighed and muttered "Stupid prep." Kurai must have heard me because she looked over to the white shirted figure in curiosity.

"I didn't know there were prep guys, I thought they were all wangansters." She tilted her head to the side in wonder with a mischievous look in her eyes and I looked over again… The person was hunched… a lot… and has blue jeans on.

"Light-kun… I don't know what's so good about this store." The person said…wait… 'Light-kun'? Light Yagami. If he was here… then so was the bastard. This means that he's in this store. As I thought this Kurai nudged me

"Yume, do you know that guy? He's looking over here." She whispered pointing at the white shirt. I made eye contact. It was L. I'm so screwed.

"Kurai… we have to get out of here. Like now. That one guy is looking for me. And I DON'T want to be found." I said pulling her out of the shop. We had to get out of there… now.

"But what about the shir—"she started to say but I cut her off.

"No. That guy was L, the detective." As I said this I saw her pale. She dropped the basket and bolted like a scared cat, I followed her. We ran up a flight of stairs and stopped in a dollar store to catch our breath, though Kurai was not even breathing hard. We needed a plan and fast!

"He can't get us both; we should split up and run in different places. Let's go up to the third floor. It has all of the bigger stores." I whispered franticly as I pretended to look at cards.

"You take the left, I'll take the right. Come back here in 20 minutes. And we'll go from there." She calmly whispered back as we left the shop. We took the escalator and it was all I could do not to go down the other one. Before we separated she hissed "relax!" Then went to her side of the floor as I ran over to my side and saw I had Wal-Mart, a mattress store and a furniture store. I looked over to where Kurai was and saw her disappear in to a Sears. Then I looked over to the stairs and saw Light's head coming up them, he seemed to be running at full speed. I ran in to Wal-Mart without another moment's hesitation.

**Kurai's POV**

I ran in to Sears and started walking towards the back of the store where they kept the kitchen supplies...along with the knives. I grinned at the thought of being near my sharp friends. Once I reached the kitchen section of the store I pick up a chef's knife and ran my finger along the sharp side of the blade my grin grew to an evil smile showing off my sharp canines. Light would have a fun time trying to catch me… oh yes, this would be fun. I slipped two smaller steak knifes up my sleeves and another one in my back pocket of my jeans. Then I put the chef knife up my back the back of my bra strap holding it in place. I walked out of the aisle with a fork in my mouth,

"DAMN!! I must look so gangsta!! Don't fuck with me you stupid fuckers!" I yelled as I walked over to the furniture section on the other side of the store. As I walked I saw that I was getting many weird looks… mainly from girls. I looked down and saw that a knife was poking though my sleeve, causing it to rip. I pushed it farther up my sleeve and broke into a light jog because I sensed another death god near by. I stopped at a mattress that suited my taste and laid down on it.

"Stop, you! Get off the bed!" I heard someone say, I looked over to see Light and a sales assistant running towards me. I smiled and stayed on the squishy mattress. Once the two got over to where I was a tilted my head slightly to the side.

"Meh?" I asked in my innocent voice, no one can resist my 'cute face'. The assistant blushed and Light raised his eyebrows at me. He took a step closer and I raised one of my dark silver studded eye brows while examining one of my chipped black nails, silver showing through. "Why are you stepping closer, babe? It's rude to come into a lady's bed uninvited." I smirked as my eyes narrowed to slits, his face showed shock as I pulled out the knife I had hid in my sleeve and made a swipe at his face but realizing I only nicked him I instantly changed the course of the arched movement and slashed the bed I had been laying on, it was a water bed. The water gushed out hitting the unsuspecting sales assistant knocking him over and nearly drowning him in the process. Light had been smart enough to see my move a bit ahead of time but did not have enough time to get fully out of the way so he still got wet. When Light looked up he was able to see I had wasted no time in heading to a busier part of the store where I was hoping to be able to make my escape.

As I ran through the crowds I felt the chef's knife start to slip from its former secure place. I darted down the isle that seemed to be deserted so I could secure the knife again. I froze when a shadow loomed on the wall in front of me my back was facing the entrance to the isle that had no other to exit except for the way you came. So I was trapped you can imagine what was running through my head right then.

All I could think was how much I would have loved to be able to skin him alive and cover the shelves and walls in his crimson red blood. HA! You thought I would have been thinking 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh FUCK!' but I wasn't fooled you there now didn't I? ...ok so I admit maybe that DID run through my head at least once…or twice…or thre- you know what? Shut up.

Though when I turned around prepared to kill this stupid 5 year old was standing at the end of the isle licking a lollypop with a flashlight from the shelf shinning so it made his shadow huge on the far wall.

My eyes must have changed color or something when I gave the by a venomous look because he dropped the flashlight he had been holding and ran off with a scared look while crying for his mother.

I snorted and reached up the back of my shirt and pulled out the chef's knife and let the blade gleam in the florescent lights and thought about where I could hid said blade where it wasn't noticeable…well very much that is.

While contemplating the hiding spot for the gleaming blade I noticed light was just out side the isle looking around for me. "Well this sucks…" I mumble to myself keeping my eyes trained on Light as he continued to search for my location.

I slid the blade back up my shirt and under my bra strap again. When his eyes landed on me I wasn't surprised, I just stood in the deserted isle waiting for him to attempt to capture me. I could see him muttering to himself or someone else I wasn't sure all I knew was I was trapped. I was also hoping Yume was not in the same situation as my self or a worse one for that matter she did after all have L after her. While I had a simple minded teenager after me or so I thought he was simple minded. I didn't know how wrong I was or how soon I would find that out.

Light walked down the isle holding what looked to be a black note book. I wasn't able to see the cover before he slipped it into an inner pocket of his jacket. My eyes flickered back to his face and I saw that he had noticed my interest in the note book but didn't say anything about it.

Light held out his hand. I blankly stared at him while wondering 'wtf mate?' I eyed his hand wearily and he laughed and said "don't worry, I don't bite." I gave him a blank stare and told him "you sound like some pervert or pedophile." He returned my blank stare and I grinned in return and gave him a wink.

Before I could even react he had me pinned to a wall. My face went blank, and a sadistic gleam flashed across my eyes then I leaned up and whispered in his ear "you will regret that fucker…" he pulled back slightly and gave me a questioning look but a second later he realized what I had meant when I took a deep breath and screamed "RAPE!!" he instantly let me go and covered his ears from the shear volume and that my fellow readers was how I ended up escaping again, I bolted past him, out of the isle and back into the crowds.

When Light had recovered he bolted after me. He followed me to the other side of the mall, the part that was under construction but it was a holiday weekend so it was deserted. Light had nearly lost me when I slipped into one of the huge empty stores that only had shelves and boxes piled high.

Light proceeded with caution as he walked through the boxes that seemed more like towers than piles. His light brown hair moved when he shifted to the sound he had heard not a moment before. When he took a step towards the sound he saw something gleam and he barely got out of the way as a steak knife flew past his nose just missing by mere centimeters and imbedded its self in the box beside him. As he backed away from the knife he looked in the direction said knife had come from and saw another flying towards his head he ducked and avoided the second steak knife. "Damnit! Why won't you just die for fucks sake!?" A voice rang out. Light shifted his gaze to wear he thought the sound was coming from and saw me sitting on top of the highest pile of boxes in that area with one shit assed huge knife in my hands. He noted that the knives could have been thrown from there if they were angled a certain way.

As Light had his head turned towards me I yelled to him "I would watch were you step!" But it had been too late of a warning because when he looked down to where he was backing up he tripped over a metal bar that was about 6 inches off the ground. Light ended up falling backwards and landing on his back, with enough force to send the black note book skidding across the ground a good 6 or 7 feet cover facing up. I jumped down to a lower stack of boxes to see what the cover read. I gasped lightly and said to myself "you can't be serious…he just can't have one…"on the cover of the black note book read 'Death Note'.

Before I could get to it to see if it was a real one Light had snatched it off the ground. I jumped to the floor and asked "Is that a real Death Note?" Light glared and replied with "That it is." I gave a short cold short laugh. "I should have known that you, Light Yagami, were the one who I was sensing the shinigami from! I also assume that you are Kira" His eyes narrowed. "How did you know? And what did you mean when you said you could sense my shinigami?" I laughed at his expression "No, no Yagami I have never had a death note…well not like you are thinking." I smirked and said "Why don't I show you what I mean? Yes, yes I think I will!" at that moment some old guy wandered past saw me chanting and yelled "omfg! Someone call the insane asylum I think someone has escaped!!" and ran off. I rolled my eyes. I focused them on Light, and let my eyes slowly close then started the chanting again.

"_Naruhodo ichigan getsurei bessekai hitoshirenu kyou namonai…Iiya hitsuyou tacchi yaku kyouten fuki sendo…_

_Houmen waga hitoshirenu kakkou!"_

My long hair floats around my body as if I'm in a bubble of water. My hair began to lighten into a more noticeable violet; black swirl markings appeared on my eye lids and extended around my eye and ended at my cheek bone. My eyes snap open to reveal the iris had turned from violet to blood red and the white to black. My outfit hadn't changed from the black leather trench like coat black tight jeans and tight black top that read 'I didn't escape they gave me a day pass…' in white writing and the purple fishnet shirt underneath my top. The only other things differences about how I looked was I now had fox ears and a tail which were black with violet tips and my canine teeth were now very sharp and noticeable.

My eyes glint as I saw Lights shocked expression. "What are you shocked about Yagami? Have you never seen someone who is half shinigami with a bit of fox blood?" I glanced to the shinigami that was floating beside Light and laughed "I should have known it would be you Ryuuk."

**Yume's POV**

I ran through the camping aisle and over to the fishing section. Looking around I sighed, they didn't have any fishing knifes; it just became that much more boring. As I was looking at the live bait (how the fuck can fish eat that?!) I heard a voice that sounded like Kurai's scream "RAPE!" rolling my eyes at the stupidity that who ever was chasing her must have I looked back to bait.

"Nightmare" I heard someone say. But that can't be right! I had re-dyed my hair it looked nothing like it did before. It was still shoulder length, but I had cut it so it has uneven ends. Hell, I even dyed it ink black and bleached the ends. I didn't move as my eyes dark blue off of the bait as I pretended to ignore him. It was: L's voice, I had gotten to know it pretty well. I turned around and smiled.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mixed up with some on else. I've never met you before." I said and he took a step closer. I was about to step back but the shelf was behind me. Which... was… full… of… FISH BAIT!! I quickly reached behind me and grabbed one full of read worms. I quickly opened it and poured it over L, showering him in worms. I ran at full speed over to the fishing boats and grabbing a wooden paddle, I continued running to the children section on the other side of the store. A sales assistant wearing a white shirt and blue vest tried to stop me, and when I kept running, told me to leave the store. I smiled and walked towards a large window. Smashing it open with the paddle, I jumped my hair flew up behind me. I grabbed a hold of the rail at the last second, and swung myself in to an open window. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a bathroom. It was freakishly small, so it must have been a staff only bathroom. I locked the door and closed the window. Sitting on the sink I looked at the sleeve of my dark red v-neck shirt. It had a huge rip in it. Stupid L, I loved this shirt! I sadly ripped the sleeve off and looked in the mirror. That just looked stupid. So I ripped the other one off as well. Satisfied with my work I unlocked the door and snuck over to the grey double doors. I peered out the plastic windows and saw that I was in Safeway. Great. I decided that I had better go out in to the real world and pushed open the door.

After I walked out of the grey door, I wished that I had kept my stick. L was waiting for me, Rolling my eyes I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed me arm, and tightly too. I shook his hand off and started walking again. But, he grabbed me again…he was beyond annoying. I took my arm out of his grip, and punched his gut and twisted my fist after it made contact. Retracting my fist I ran towards the exit. But, sadly, L recovered quickly and came running after me. I started running at full speed, _again_. At least I'm getting my exercise today. I ran toward the part of the mall under construction, it would be best to fight him there. I ran to the west, it was covered in ladders, polls, and ropes. I would have an advantage here. Looking around for a weapon, I spotted a piece of sheet metal. It was covered in sharp edges so I wouldn't be able to hold it. Then I saw a metal poll, about three feet long. I could use it like a sword. Grabbing it I started to climb up a ladder, and onto a rope. I tied the rope around my wrist and took hold. I saw L running around the corner, his dark hair slightly damp with sweat. I smiled to my self; if he's tired now… he's so screwed. I saw him look around but never up. On top of the ladder was another piece of sheet metal. I picked it up and threw it at L. It grazed the side of his head, cutting only his hair.

"DAMNIT!!" I yelled causing him to look up and see me. I swung my body up so that my legs were above my head I wrapped an ankle around the rope and let my wrist unwind. He started to climb the ladder, so I flipped my self up right and started to climb the rope. I looked back and rolled my eyes. He was attempting to follow me. Looking to my left I saw that there was another rope… this one was longer and went up to the third floor. I swung the rope lightly only to hear a "AH!" from L, and jumped to the next rope, and climbed it like a snake. After pushing myself up on to the third floor I heard a

"Nightmare! Yume! Yume Nigai! Stop climbing now!" Looking back I saw L screaming.my.name. THAT STUPID KID!! KIRA WAS AROUND AND HE FUCKING SCREAMS MY NAME!! I took out another pocket knife and start cutting through the rope that he was on. After wearing it thin, I tugged on in then watched it, and L, go crashing down to the floor. L didn't die, but he seemed to have broken his ankle. In other words he couldn't chase me anymore.

**Kurai's POV**

My head shot up and I spun in the direction I had heard a voice yell "DAMNIT!"  
My eyes shifted in the direction of Light. "Nice talking to you and all but I have to go." Before I could jump down and head in the direction of what I was sure was Yume Light ran the way I was going to head. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I growled and ran after him. I saw Light heading down the hall and to an opening that lead to the third floor, before he could reach the railing I jumped and landed in front of him on the railing. Light skidded to a stop. I was about to say something but was interrupted by L who yelled "Nightmare! Yume! Yume Nigai! Stop climbing now!"

My eyes widened as Light smiled and took off to the right and down another hall. "Fuck!" I cursed and bolted after him, I came to a three way split and stopped I looked in all three directions 'shit…this is useless' I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing so I could hear. My eyes snapped open and I bolted down the hall to my left where I had heard the faint sound of a page being turned 'I hope I'm not to late'.

* * *

A/N: We Need at least 2 reviews before we post the last chapter...that is not includng the epilogue

thankz

* * *

KaosuKoneko: Wow i can't believe it is almost over...we spent the whole weekend on this chapter...

Sunset-Hopes: You should all feel loved, this is fucking 7 pages long!

KaosuKoneko: I agree...feel loved...we lost sleep over this...now review or no last chapter! aren't i just mean...oh and Sunset-Hopes would like to say...

Sunset-Hopes: SWEDDISH BERRIES!!

KaosuKoneko: again review...starts mummblingnow what did i do with the other plans for 2 more fics...?...Sunset-Hopes? looks around and sees her swimming in a pool of sweddish berries nvm ill find it on my own...walks off shuffling different papers and mummbling about what we shoudl do for the last chapter


	7. Author's Note!

**IF YOU'RE LIKE ME YOU DON'T READ THESE THINGS BUT I SUGEST YOU DO THIS TIME! ((;))**

_**Authors Note!**_

Hi!

This is Kaosu Koneko. I'm currently working on Kurai's POV for Chapter 7 of _Fraternizing With The Enemy_. Got any Complaints? Well just review then! ((yes I know I know…sad but seriously we need more reviews! What else is going to inspire us? Rotting socks?))

Anyways now I have something else that I would like to ask all you nice reviewers snorts if you didn't realize I'm sucking up for reviews…moving on to what I really want to tell you…Me and Sunset-Hopes are going to be starting a Crackfic for Harry Potter…I want to know how many ppl want this fic…trust me we have 13 scenarios so far for this fic…and they are random as fucking hell… so if you like random you will probably like this fic…specially if you don't like of the top random where everything is stupid…to the point where most of it doesn't make sense

Our Offer is:

Who ever comes up with something that we like a lot for a scenario then we will email them and ask them for a bit of a description of what they want to look like, a name, age, house they are in, ect.

The person who we accept for this will get full credit for the idea ((we will copy there exact idea of what they sent to us so you can tell what we have changed/added)) and they will probably get there character drawn by me ((Kaosu Koneko))

Sunset-Hopes would like to say:

Fo's shizzle meh home slices!! Review eh? our review amount is harshing on our mellow. My sister from another mister is working on her profile yo! So she'll have it up soon, maybe. It all depends my brothers on how much we love cha!

we be in the house yo!

...I'm so gangsta stupid smile

Kaosu Koneko: ...erm…yeah…she pretty much just said:

'For sure my fellow readers!! Review. Our review rates suck ass and it is making us depressed/pissed. Kaosu Koneko is working on the chapter on her computer at home. So she will have it up soon, maybe. It all depends on how much you review!

We will be checking our inboxes!' and you get the last part…well you better…

_**END AUTHORS NOTE!!**_


	8. Moving On

**Yume's POV**

I felt my left foot starting to slip. I frowned. I never slip. I quickly grabbed onto another rope and felt it start wrapping around me. Something was defiantly wrong. I heard footsteps and saw Light running over towards where I was. He smiled devilishly and I felt my hand start to loosen around the rope. I struggled to get a better grip and lifted my other arm up to grab the rope again. The rope had wrapped around my neck when I had went to get a better grip, but I didn't think that much of it. I saw Kurai run over too.

"Yume!! Don't you dare let go of the fucking rope!" she yelled to me, I tightened my grip. When I looked at her again, I noticed her eyes, hair, markings, tail and ears…

"Kurai, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!!" I screamed back. She chuckled and told me that she'll tell me AFTER I get off the rope. But when I moved to push my body back to the ledge, my hands slipped a bit on the rope, but this time I couldn't tighten my very much grip. I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't say anything because the rope wrapped around my neck had constricted when I had slipped. I couldn't move at all! I looked back at Light and Kurai and saw her attack Light, and grab a black notebook out of his hands. She flipped to a page and read. Her eyes started to glow she looked up and hissed something to light that I was unable to understand and she tossed the book behind her. I felt my hands slip a bit more which ended up tightening the rope around my neck. I let out a whimper of pain and closed my eyes in pain as I got rope burn on my neck and wrists. I fought them open and saw Kurai lunge at Light with a chef's knife. Then my world went forever black.

**

* * *

****Kurai's POV**

I ran over to the ledge and saw Yume hanging from a rope with both hands. I took note of the rope that was loosely wrapped around her neck. "Yume!! Don't you dare let go of the fucking rope!" I yelled to her, I noticed her odd expression when she scanned over my new appearance. "Kurai, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!!" I gave a small laugh and yelled back to her that I would tell her after she was off the rope. When she swung a bit to get back onto the edge I noticed her hands slip a few inches when she tried to open her mouth to say something nothing had come out, that was when I noticed that the rope that had been loose around her neck only moments ago was now very tight and nearly strangling her. SHIT! She couldn't breath!

I turned to light at lunged my body at him with as much force as I could muster with no running start. I snatched the death note from his hands and with out pausing flipped to the page that had the freshest ink. I read the small paragraph and just stared at it for a few more moments rereading what I had just read hoping that it was not true… but the more I read it the more it became reality and the more rage built up inside. The line above the paragraph had a name. I tossed the death note behind me and pulled out the chef's knife I had stolen earlier. I looked up at light and gave him this cold smirk and mouthed 'run fucker, run' and with out another moment's hesitation I lunged at Light for a second time but this time I intended to kill, slashing the blade forward towards his face. He managed to dodge the blade so it only made a shallow cut across his use to be pretty face. I jumped back a fair distance away from his form that had fallen back onto the floor clutching his right eye. I flashed him an evil smile "hn that my dear is going scar badly". Stepping forward I began to stalk him like a cat would their prey, for that was what he was to me, just simple prey.

My cold, emotionless laugh resounded off the walls. Light had backed straight into a wall. "What are you going to do now human?" I hissed to him. I noticed Lights hand reach for a piece of concrete but I didn't let him know I knew he had it. So when he threw it at me and bolted down the hall to his left all I did was simply avoid the flying debris and follow after him at a leisurely pace.

A leisurely pace being a fast sprint in my case that is. In no time I had come back to that split in the hall. I imitated what I had done the first time I had come to this predicament. I calmed my slightly erratic breathing and listened closely to the sounds around me. I giggled and slowly opened my eyes to revel then to be glowing faintly. Gods I loved being half shinigami sometimes, this being one of those times. I seemed to glide forwards and across where the hall continued to venture deeper into the mall to hunt the human prey I was stalking.

It was a little while until I was able sneak up behind Light without being detected but it was worth it. For the look on his face when I grabbed him from behind and put the chefs knife to his neck and gave him a crazy grin was priceless. He looked between screaming, crying, pissing himself and looking like he had just finally realized that what he had been doing to so many people with the death note was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

I was about to slit his throat when I decided that I wanted to cause him a lot of pain for what he had done to all of those people who didn't deserve to die, especially for what he had done to Yume. At the very thought of what he had done to Yume my mind started to formulate different methods of painful torture. My psychotic grin grew more sinister as I came up with the perfect plan.

While holding Light still with one hand I threw the chefs knife across the huge opening were it imbedded its self into the unfinished dry wall across the room. The hand that was holding him still loosened and I stepped away with an innocent look upon my face.

I was wondering what he would do next. I wanted to see if he would run again. I_ hoped_ he would, but I was disappointed when he didn't even move. He just sat frozen in that one spot. I cocked my head to the side then closed my eyes and smiled.

I took a few more steps away from Light and held out my hand. Light looked at me oddly and against his better judgment reached out and took it. My violet eyes snapped open and I gave him a sadistic smirk, before he could react and jerk his hand back I had already closed my hand around his and before he new what was happening there was a sickening crack then his back collided with a concrete wall and there was another sickening crack and the smell of blood filled the air.

Suddenly pain filled screams resounded off the walls and down the shaft leading to the first floor. After the screams subsided into dull whimpers you could hear the almost silent clicks from my boots against the floor as I walked over to where Light had ended up has a whimpering heap on the floor. When I was standing over his hunched and bloody frame I finally spoke with a soft voice, "now do you realize the pain you have put so many people in?" when all I received was a jerky nod I yanked him up from the floor by the back of his collar and forced him to my eye level "Do you really?" I hissed with so much venom that is seemed to be dripping form every word I spoke.

My head jerked up and my eyes narrowed as I heard voices coming from what I knew to be the first and second floors. I fixed my glare back on Light's face then started to walk towards the pathetic railing that was suppose to prevented anyone from falling down the huge gape that peered down to a fountain on the first floor there was lightly stained glass separating the three floors before you actually saw the fountain. 'Perfect.'

I turned back to Light and with cheery voice said "Guess what?" all I got for a response was a pain filled whimper. I gave a small chuckle and said "I've decided to let you live." and I flung him over the edge.

All that was heard was shattering glass, what seemed like a thousand screams from the people below and once those died out you heard the laughing from the one person who caused the whole mess.

****

OH! and there is poll on Sunset-Hopes Profile for which character you would like to see inked and colored first! please vote on it! thank you!

* * *

**_Kaosu Koneko_** – I'm finally done this chapter! I hope you like it!...it only took…over a month? Over 2 months? ….yeah I'm sorry bout that…my mind just wasn't into it…considering I had to write a torture scene…which in my opinion turned out horrible…

Anyways Sunset-Hopes and I would love it if you reviewed…

BTW! There is another chapter after this…don't know when it will be up...Buuuuuuut there is a catch….we have to get some reviews before it goes up. Come on just tell us what you think! It doesn't matter if it is bad or good or just plain random! We just love knowing people read our fic! Tell us what you think should happen in the next chapter! We already have a vague outline of it but some things can be added!

This story is now up on _DeviantART_ under the username _ChaosOfHell_. If you just search _'Fraternizing with the Enemy'_ you should be able to find it easy. Or just type in _'ChaosOfHell. deviantART .com'_ (remember to take out the spaces.)which ever you prefer.

There will be drawings of Yume and Kurai up hopefully soon. I'm not sure if they are going to be colored or not.

Remember We Would Love It If You **REVIEWED**!

ill stop wasting your time now...bye bye...

**_Sunset-Hopes _**Hello lovely readers!! This chapter took so long to get out . Kaosu Koneko and I already know whats gonna happen at the end, but seggestions are loved... along with reviews!! REVIEWS ARE LOVE&LIFE&MORE LOVE!! Hmm... I could ramble.. but thats annoying shits.. so I won't.

We're gonna be starting a new story soon!! YAY! Its gonna be a Harry Potter crack fic. You'll love it.. because I said so Make sure to check for new chapters your reading this.. with out an account.. with out reviewing... reviewing... REVIEWING!!

Heehee, byes for now...


End file.
